A coated member in which a coating such as TiC, TiCN, TiN, (Ti,Al)N, CrN, etc., is coated on the surface of a substrate such as a sintered alloy, ceramics, cBN sintered compact, diamond sintered compact, etc., is frequently used as a cutting tool, wear resistant tool, wear resistant parts since they have both of high strength and high toughness of the substrate, and excellent wear resistance, oxidation resistance, lubricity, welding resistance, etc., of the coating in combination.
As a prior art concerning the coating, there is a hard film for a cutting tool comprising (Ti,Al,Cr)(C,N) (for example, see Patent Literature 1.). Also, as a film excellent in oxidation resistance, there is an Al—Cr—N series film (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1.). However, due to variation of a work piece material, cutting conditions, etc., in the cutting tools in which these films are coated, there is a problem that long life-time cannot be obtained.    [Patent Literature 1] JP 2003-71610A    [Non-Patent Literature 1] Yukio Ide, Kazunori Inada, Takashi Nakamura, Katsuhiko Kishitake, “Development of Al—Cr—N films excellent in high-temperature oxidation resistance”, “MATERIA”, vol. 40, No. 9, 2001, p. 815-816